peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sally and Linus' relationship
.]] Sally has a crush on Linus, and calls him her "Sweet Babboo" (inspired by Schulz's wife Jeanie, who used to call him that) However, Linus does not really like Sally's love for him. Sally's opinion of Linus Sally suffers from unrequited love for Charlie Brown's best friend Linus, and her infatuation with him first began on August 22, 1960, while she was still a toddler. After that, Sally started following Linus around, and bugging him. Sally always refers to Linus as her boyfriend. She turns down a boy named Harold Angel, and says her boyfriend Linus, is the jealous type. That is not true (and Linus is not Sally's boyfriend) but Sally probably said that to make her feel better about herself. Sally gets upset anytime a girl shows interest in Linus. For instance, she does not like Tapioca Pudding, a minor character from 1986, who has a slight crush on Linus. Sally does not like when Truffles shows interest in Linus, and she even gets mad when one of her best friends Eudora shows interest in Linus. She often calls him her "Sweet Babboo", the first time that she does so being in the strip from January 27, 1977. Her crush, and the nickname "Sweet Babboo" is a frequent source of embarrassment to Linus, but he endures it stoically for the most part, although he is sometimes driven to yell in exasperation, "I'm not your Sweet Babboo!". in one strip, Sally also refers to herself as Linus' "Sweet Babbooette". However, Linus is not immune to Sally's wrath. Sally often regards Linus' belief in the "Great Pumpkin" with scorn; more than once such as in as in ''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown she has joined him to sit in the pumpkin patch waiting for the Great Pumpkin, only to become disappointed and angry with Linus when the gift-giver does not show up. Sally is also disgusted with Linus' security blanket habit, and on several occasions has actually yanked his blanket away from him, declaring that no future husband of hers would hold a blanket. Sally also sometimes becomes so frustrated with Linus' ignoring her romantic overtures that she resorts to physical violence or tries to get Charlie Brown to hit him. In a storyline from February 1983, after Linus fails to come through with the valentine card she had been expecting, Sally demands that her big brother punch her "Sweet 'n' Sour Babboo" in the nose. However, this results in Charlie Brown hitting Lucy by mistake when she walks into his fist. In the strip from February 14, 1991, Linus tells Sally that if he ever got a valentine from her, he would throw it in the trash. But Sally retaliates by clobbering him with her lunch box. Using Snoopy as his lawyer, Linus decides to sue Sally for the assault, only to have Snoopy drop the case when Sally threatens to throw his supper dish over the fence. Linus's opinion of Sally Originally, Linus had a slight crush on Sally. For instance, in the strip from June 10, 1959, a little after Sally was born, Charlie Brown sees Linus doing calculations. Linus says that the calculations are to figure out how many years it will be until Sally will go out with him. But Schulz thought it would be funnier to make Linus have a crush on Miss Othmar, so Miss Othmar took the place of Sally. Then, Linus took on something of a "mentor" role to Sally, teaching her about the ways of the world, tutoring her in the New Math, and even, on one occasion, demonstrating to her how to use a security blanket. However, when Sally fell in love with Linus, and started following him around, it started bugging Linus. Linus just wanted to get rid of her. Linus does not appreciate her love for him, and really hates it when she calls him her "Sweet Babboo" or refers to him as her boyfriend. There is one exception to this, in It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, Linus blushes and appears flattered when Sally begins complimenting him and offers to sit in the pumpkin patch with him. Category:Relationships Category:Linus van Pelt Category:Sally Brown